Hitomi no KinPupils of Gold
by Memai-Shirosaki
Summary: Goku had a nightmare...guess who he runs to for comfort and protection? ::Sanzo x Goku:: shounen ai...Please R & R! X3


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.Kazuya Minekura-sensei does. X3  
  
A/N: A mild Sanzo x Goku. I had this idea when I saw a guy writing a poem for a girl he had a crush on. I italics are for the character's thoughts I Enjoy the story :3  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hitomi no Kin | Pupils of Gold  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The night was silent, the autumn breeze blew gently in the night and Sanzo and his 'company' were staying at an inn. The inn wasn't so speacial, just up to the usual standard, though they did have some private bathrooms. Sanzo couldn't understand why Hakkai couldn't pick a more expensive inn, after all, they did have a gold credit card with no limit whatsoever.  
  
The blonde monk was lying on his back on the bed, the beds were softer too, unlike the hard and stiff cots they had to sleep on at the last inn. He sat up and took a cigarette out of its packet. He placed the cigarette between his cherry lips and lighted the cigarette, blowing the smoke on the corner or his mouth. He shared rooms with Hakkai, and it was surprising that the ero kappa and the baka saru were already quiet and asleep, or did they just kill the other one off at the same time. Sanzo glanced towards the door when he heard it creaking open, he figured it could be room service but it was midnight and no decent human would get up at the stroke of twelve and clean their guests room. It couldn't be a demon either, as they'd try something more stupid like climbing throught the window or hide in the ceiling or something. But Sanzo was proven wrong, it was a demon, a demon named Son Goku.  
  
The golden eyed boy looked liked he had cried as his eyes were puffed and the white of his eye became a mild red. I Ch'. Now what does he want, baka saru I Goku walked slowly, the whole while watching his feet and rubbing his palms together. The young boy, without any authority, sat beside the beautiful monk. Goku was glad that his sun did not shout or scream or whack his head with his almighty comical point of authority, his harisen. "S-San-Sanzo," The boy managed to choke out, "I-I couldn't sleep. I had this n-nightmare about you and-" Sanzo interrupted the boy, "Don't tell me saru, let me guess. You had a nightmare about Gojyo eating all your food?" Sanzo's tightened lips were curved into a tiny mocking smirk.  
  
Goku nodded his head as a sign of 'no'.  
  
"Alright then.you dreamt that Hakkai deserted you on the side of the road with no food whatsoever?"  
  
Again, Sanzo was proven wrong. He inhaled another puff of smoke and blew it out gently through his nostrils  
  
"Do you want me to tell you?" Goku said innocently.  
  
Sanzo nodded gently and turned away from the boy's not tearing eyes.  
  
"W-well, I dreamt that we were at an inn, and-and then you were alone in your room reading the papers and then-and then-" Goku cried and embraced his sun, his savior and to his surprise instead of a whack, there was his sun's pale and beautiful hand, stronking each ginger brown strand of hair "and then-some demons put a sword through your heart and you fell down on the floor, you didn't move and you weren't breathing and-and" Sanzo then remembered he had that dream too, when he was known only as a mere river drifter, instead his nightmare was his master suffering the fate, and his master did. A master and a father, Sanzo lost them, because of being weak and helpless.  
  
Sanzo tilted Goku's head so that the young boy's face was facing his, "Don't you ever tell me that I'm that weak to die such a simple death like that. It would take forever to kill the one and only Genjo Sanzo." Said the young and arrogant monk, his voice filled with pride. Goku cried even more, not because of sadness, but because he was relieved to know that his friend and sun would always be with him forever. I Promise you'll stay with me okay Sanzo?I Sanzo took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it out the window, and gently he tilted the boy's head and he kissed Goku gently on the boy's quivering lips, "Now go to bed or I'll skin you alive!" Sanzo said sternly after he parted away from the kiss. Goku obeyed, and his footsteps was heard running into his own room and the slamming of the door.  
  
Sanzo smiled, I God! Does that boy uses strawberry flavored chapstick or something?I He licked his lips gently and lied down back on his bed. His eyes grew heavier and heavier by every passing second and in time, he fell asleep. He dreamt of nothing, and that was good.  
  
In this world, love cannot be described with a mere few words, by action and doing of love and affection, one is sure to know if the love given by their partner is true and pure. For Sanzo and Goku, as we can see, their relationship is true and will grow stronger within time.  
  
~END  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I hope you like this story.my Jiroshin story didn't turn out so good ;_; 


End file.
